The Destiny of Dragons
To Be Added Introduction The Destiny Of Dragons is the final book of The Dragon Generations trilogy. It features Destiny, with his everlasting urge to take avenge his father, Dex, who was killed by Dethrix, Destiny's brother. Fornax is back, though aged, still as strong willed as before. He will join Destiny in his battle for DragonVale, as he did with Drago Nex and Dex. Rain, the High Healer is also back, as the Order of the Gemstone's Royal Advisor. She will prove useful, in times. Jorge the Snoop has went back to the Winterlands to restore his hometown. But when creatures attack, he is forced to flee away. What will happen to him? A new helper is here! Gummoo the 28th, is adventurous and with a sense of humour, which comes along useful in the sad times. How will he help the crew? As the Eternity Orb had been destroyed after touching Dragon Blood, the only way to save DragonVale is to find the only remaining Immortal Treasure. The Infinity Ruby. But Dethrix had freed Knave before, and two of them had summoned vile beings across the land. Will it be enough to stop Destiny? As Destiny begins the quest, meet allies and enemies, face the ultimate battle against two hideous villains, you, The Intelligent Reader will observe his next move. You have the chance to read this epic tale. And you don't wanna miss it! Episodes Episode 1 - The Letter Mist scattered across the night, rain splashing through. Thunder crackled like a pounding of hammers, and lightning flashed amongst the stars. Destiny was filled with anger, as he had since the death of Drago Rex, his father. Dethrix, Destiny's twin, had betrayed DragonVale, and siding with Knave, were all powerful. Almost. Destiny had long waited the time for revenge, but his lifelong friends, Jorge the Snoop, Fornax Steel and Rain, advised him to wait. Wait eagerly, for the time to strike. Destiny sat on the large marble table, and slammed his clawed fist onto it. Fornax Steel came into the room. "Destiny, do not let your anger get into you" he said, "You must resist it. The time will come. Revenge is not far away, if that you seek" "But when?" Destiny demanded, "If both my father and his father became great heroes of DragonVale, I am destined for something great as well" "You are, young friend" Fornax said. Destiny sighed, while Fornax left the room. "I wish...I just wish..." Destiny mumbled to himself. "THAT'S IT!" he cried out. Grabbing a sheet of paper, he wrote a letter with his ink pen, given to him on his 7th birthday, by Jorge the Snoop. "To Jorge the Snoop 100 Artic Circle, Northlands. Dear Jorge, I think our time may have come. I have a plan to destroy Knave, and of course that traitor. Meet me just in the 'Inn of Legends' just in Aradeth. You know where it is, and I will tell you all about it. Sincerely, Destiny of Aradeth" Category:DragonVale Category:Fan Fictions Category:The Dragon Generations